


The Parting Glass

by verdant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant/pseuds/verdant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But since it fell into my lot<br/>That I should rise and you should not..."</p>
<p>Remus is left alone after the events of that Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from The High Kings' version of The Parting Glass.

They were pissed. Absolutely pissed. 

Yesterday they had gone on their first mission with the Order, and it was far from a gentle introduction. They had been alerted of a Death Eater sighting. 

However, when they arrived,, they were completely outnumbered and a muggle family paid dearly. One of the bodies they found was a kid only a few years younger than them. 

Dumbledore thought it best to give the four of them the following night off. 

Sirius suggested they all go out to a pub, and there they were.

They were on their third round of drinks when they created their own ridiculous game. 

It began as a simple Never Have I Ever, but the more they drank, the less the game began to make sense. 

“Never have I ever-” Remus paused, looking around for ideas before continuing, “licked Peter’s nose.” 

James groaned, before leaning toward Peter and licking a quick stripe up the bridge of his nose. 

After taking a large swig of his drink, James turned to Sirius with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Never have I ever stood on the bar stool and sang.”

Never one to avoid dramatics, Sirius grinned and took a quick drink before climbing atop his stool. 

As he attempted to balanced himself, Sirius had drawn more than a few glances from the patrons around him. With a loud cough, he cleared his throat before beginning.

_“Of all the money that e’er I had  
I spent it in good company”_

It was hardly the first time that Sirius had sung in front of The Marauders. It was hardly even the first time he’d sung in public, but Remus was always surprised with how pleasant his voice was, even drunk.

_“And all the harm I’ve ever done  
Alas, it was to none but me.”_

Unable to let Sirius have all the fun, James jumped on his stool with the grace of a drunken oaf and joined in.

_“And all I’ve done for want of wit  
to memory now I can’t recall.”_

They now had the attention of everyone around them. Some of the patrons rolled their eyes and attempted to continue their conversations. Most, however, watched with amusement. 

Taking the attention as encouragement, the two clambered from their stools to the table and slung their arms around each other.

_“So fill to me the parting glass  
Goodnight and joy be with you all”_

They were ridiculous. An absolute embarrassment, but Remus couldn’t help but laugh at them. 

_“So fill to me the parting glass  
and drink a health whate’er befalls”_

Peter had joined in from where he was sitting. His glassy eyes full of more excitement than Remus had seen since they graduated. 

Everything had been so serious since then.The second that they left Hogwarts, they were thrust into a war head first. 

It seemed like every time they read the Prophet it was nothing but death and omens of darker times to come.

The meetings with The Order were no different. Every meeting began with the latest news of Death Eaters destruction and ended with Moody’s warning of “constant vigilance!” It was hard to remain optimistic when nothing seemed to be going their way.

They had all wondered if they were ever going to be able to go back to being the carefree kids they used to be, content with playing pranks and finding new ways to be ridiculous.

It may have been the alcohol that had brought up his spirits, but Remus let out a laugh and joined in with his friends.

_“Then gently rise and softly call  
Goodnight and joy be with you all”_

There was a war going on just outside the walls of the bar, and it was frightening. But they were the Marauders. They always had each other. They were young, and they were invincible. 

\---------------------------------------------------

They were stupid.

How could they think they were invincible. They were just kids.

Sure, they had been forced to grow up quickly these past few years, but they were never prepared for this.

James obviously wasn’t prepared when he gave his life to fight Voldemort - wandless, in an effort to save his wife and son. 

Lily wasn’t prepared. She wasn’t prepared to say goodbye to a son that didn’t understand. 

Peter wasn’t prepared when Sirius had attacked him in the streets and killed him.

Sirius may have been prepared to betray his best friend, but Remus doubted he was prepared to be caught and sent to Azkaban. 

But Remus. Remus sure as hell wasn’t prepared. 

He wasn’t prepared to have his world fall apart so suddenly. To lose all of his friends in one go. 

He’d had to bury James and Lily today. They were twenty-one, and he had to bury them. Worst of all, they were buried not far from where they were murdered. 

Remus was completely alone. Three of his friends dead and the other on an island in the middle of nowhere. 

He had gone to the pub in the village just to get away from the crowd at the funeral. He couldn’t take the pitying looks they all gave him. Everyone that only a few days ago had believed him to be the traitor. 

Remus had thought alcohol would help. Help what, he wasn’t sure. He just wanted help... Help to feel numb maybe. 

He quickly realized how foolish a thought that was. He may be mourning, but the world was celebrating. The Dark Lord was gone, why woudn’t they celebrate? 

As he sat in the back corner of the pub listening to everyone rejoicing, he couldn’t help but remember that night and the song they sang not so long ago. 

But after all that had happened, the song had taken on a completely different meaning. It was no longer a song for a gathering of friends. It had become a farewell to friends. 

Remus sighed. He couldn’t stay here. There was no longer a place in the Order for him, and even if there was, he didn’t want it. 

He knocked back the last of the amber liquid in his glass and stood to put on his cloak before heading toward the door. With a last look around at the celebrating groups, he ducked out of the pub. 

To start a new life.   
Alone.

_“And since it falls unto my lot_  
that I should rise and you should not,  
I’ll gently rise, and softly call  
Goodnight and joy be with you all.” 


End file.
